Prisonner
by LylybellaBlack
Summary: Un adolescent enlevé par le capitaine d'un bateau pirate. Il est beau, et terrifié, et ce serra sans doute la seule chose qui lui sauvera la vie. OS, UA, HP/DM


**Prisonner**

Un jeune garçon d'environ 14 ans se tenait là. À genoux sur le grand lit victorien qui prenait une place conséquente dans la cabine de taille respectable, il regardait avec curiosité l'étrange cadeau qu'il avait reçu – une théière en porcelaine couverte de fleurs bleues roi qui s'entortillaient pour former de magnifiques motifs. Dans celle-ci, un thé chinois, à l'odeur parfumé, reposait. Apportée sur un plateau d'argent, tout un service allait avec.

'L'homme' venait de la lui apporter. 'L'homme' lui faisait peur. 'L'homme' était un pirate. Capitaine d'un navire au pavillon noir, il sillonnait les mers à la recherche de butins, n'hésitant pas à piller et à couler les pauvres navires marchants qui passaient par là.

L'enfant, car s'en était un comparé au pirate, ne portait qu'un jupon usé, et un t-shirt trop petit pour seuls vêtements. Par chance, les températures d'été le gardaient au chaud.

Il posa discrètement son regard sur cet homme terrifiant. Il avait, dans les mains, des documents qu'il feuilletait avec attention. Il semblait vraiment concentré sur ce qu'il faisait. Ces papiers semblaient être de la plus haute importance vu les sourcils froncés qui barraient son front.

Sentant le regard du jeune garçon sur lui, il releva la tête vers lui, et leur regards se croisèrent. L'enfant sursauta et manqua de laisser tomber le précieux objet. Le pirate fronça les sourcils, et se leva de sa chaise. Il reposa les documents sur son bureau de chêne et se rapprocha du lit, et du garçon.

Se saisissant d'une tasse de porcelaine vide, sur le plateau en argent, il la tendit vers le jeune garçon. Les mains tremblantes – elles n'avaient jamais cessées de trembler –, il servit une tasse à l'homme qui le retenait prisonnier. Cette fois, il n'en renversa pas un goutte. Il avait appris.

Les tremblements de l'enfant ne se calmèrent pas, et la proximité de l'homme qui le terrifiait tant n'aidait pas. Le sentant bouger sur le lourd matelas de plume, il prit peur et ses tremblements s'accentuèrent sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. La théière lui échappa des mains. Un sursaut le prit en comprenant qu'il venait de lâcher l'objet.

Dans le lourd silence qui s'en suivi, un bruit de tapement sourd se fit entendre dans toute la pièce.

Il se pencha en avant pour ramasser la théière, poussé par la curiosité, il souhaitait voir ce qui avait causé ce bruit. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu se saisir de l'objet pour voir de quoi il s'agissait, l'homme la prit et trouva en regardant à l'intérieur, un téléphone emballé dans du pastique.

 **« Tu as essayé de m'échapper** , dit-il plus qu'il ne demanda. Sa voix était basse, mais dangereuse alors que la réalisation de ses propres mots semblait faire son chemin dans sa tête. L'enfant trembla de plus belle, les mains devant sa bouche dans une expression de surprise et de totale incompréhension. Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite pour nier les paroles de l'homme. **Tu as essayé de me duper !** , cria l'homme.

 **\- Non... non** , chuchota le jeune garçon, d'une voix tremblante, alors qu'il comprenait les déductions qu'avait pu faire l'adulte. **Je... je n'ai pas...** , continua-t-il alors que ses larmes commencèrent à inondées ses joues.

 **\- J'ai été clément avec toi. Je t'ai laissé du temps** , dit-il les yeux emplis d'une grande fureur. L'enfant ne cessait de nier, secouant la tête encore et encore en fixant son bourreau, terrorisé, et ne comprenant rien à se qui se passait. **J'aurais pu te violer il y a des jours, mais je ne l'ai pas fait, parce qu** **e** **tu m'as demandé –** **que dis-je – supplié** **d** **'attend** **r** **e. 'Juste un peu encore' tu disais !** **Tu voulais juste avoir le temps de t'enfuir !** , termina-t-il en hurlant. Il jeta la théière au sol sous la colère, et même les tremblements incontrôlables de l'enfant ne faisaient en rien redescendre sa fureur.

 **\- Non, c'est faux!** L'enfant haussa sa voix, terrorisée, mais étrangement assurée, pour se faire entendre de l'adulte. **Je n'en savais rien** , supplia-t-il, tandis qu'il pleurait tout les larmes de son corps. **Je le promet, je ne savais** **pas** , assura-t-il alors que les larmes de terreur qui dévalaient ses joues refusaient de s'étancher. Les mains serrées l'une contre l'autre au niveau du cœur pour les empêcher de trembler plus, il ne savait plus quoi faire pour que l'adulte le croit. Il vit la main droite de l'homme se resserrer sur le téléphone, et il crut qu'il allait le frapper de son autre main tant sa colère était terrible.

 **\- Tu vas attendre ici** , commença l'adulte, les dents serrées. **Et je te jures que si à mon retour tu as bougé d'un seul centimètre de ce lit** , continua-t-il, menaçant. **Je t'attrape par les cheveux, et je te défonce ton cul de salope jusqu'à ce que t'en crève. Et tes larmes n'y changeront rien »**. À la fin de sa phrase, il sortit en claquant la porte, et le jeune garçon se retrouva seul totalement terrorisé et désemparé. Mais tout de même rassuré que l'homme ne soit plus dans la pièce. Il se demandait ce qui avait bien pu se passer.

Il ne savait vraiment pas d'où pouvait bien provenir ce téléphone. Et la théière lui avait été apporté par le capitaine lui-même. Comment aurait-il pu commanditer quoi que ce soit ?

Il avait réellement cru que cette fois, il n'y échapperait pas. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait l'homme employer des mots aussi vulgaires à son encontre. Son cœur ne voulait pas cesser de battre aussi vite, et sa crise de larme refusait de se calmer. Il avait peur qu'à peine il aurait relâcher sa garde, l'homme entre à nouveau dans la chambre, se dirige vers lui trop rapidement pour qu'il puisse y faire quoi que se soit, et se mettre à le battre ou pire encore.

Ce n'est qu'au bout de plusieurs dizaines de secondes et de grandes et profondes inspirations pour tenter en vain de calmer son cœur, que son corps sembla se relâcher d'un coup. Il s'écroula entre les draps noyé de thé comme une poupée désarticulée, en larme, tremblant. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passerait quand l'homme reviendrait. Peut-être en aurait-il assez de lui, et le jetterait à ses matelots sans plus un regard en arrière, qu'ils puissent disposer de lui comme bon leur semblaient, comme il avait déjà menacé de le faire. Il trembla à cette idée.

Il ne savait même pas depuis combien de jours il était à bord de ce bateau pirate. Une semaine tout au plus. Il n'avait aperçu l'extérieur de cette cabine que quelques minutes lors de son arrivée. Depuis, il n'avait plus remit le pied dehors. Les battements acharnés de son cœur finirent par se s'apaiser comme le capitaine ne revenait pas. Il repensa au jour où tout avait basculé. C'était il y avait quelques jours, mais il ne savait pas exactement combien.

* * *

Il se souvenait que le navire marchand sur lequel il voyageait avec ses parents, sa petite sœur et son frère aîné pour les affaires de son père, avait été attaqué et dépouillé par ces mêmes pirates. Lui comme beaucoup de membres de l'équipage et la partie de sa famille qui n'était pas morte – il ne savait même pas s'il y avait des survivants – s'étaient vu emmener à bord du navire au pavillon noir comme futurs esclaves sur le marché noir ou mousses forcés pour l'équipage du capitaine – lui aurait du mourir le premier jour.

Il avait vu son père se faire abattre comme un chien par plusieurs hommes après en avoir lui aussi tués plusieurs, juste sous ses yeux. Quand les pirates l'avaient aperçu, à quelques mètres de la scène, lui, le fils de celui qui en avait tué plusieurs des leurs, ils s'étaient fait une joie de le traîner vivant, avec les autres pour 'l'offrir' à leur capitaine. Afin qu'il puisse décider de son sort lui-même qu'ils avaient dit. Il avait été terrifié à l'idée de ce que ce capitaine allait lui faire.

Au début, il avait reçut des coups. Des gifles, des coups de poing et très vite des coups de pied. Il n'avait remarqué que son haut s'était relevé que lorsque l'homme s'était baissé et avait 'caressé' sa peau mise à nue. Les larmes, qui depuis longtemps s'étaient échappées de ses yeux sous la douleur due au traitement que lui faisait subir ce pirate, se décuplèrent en sentant l'humiliation arriver. Il entendait plus qu'il ne voyait les femmes et même quelques hommes se faire sauvagement violer à même le sol du navire par ces pirates sans pudeur, un peu plus bas. L'homme s'était saisi du haut de son pantalon et l'avait légèrement baissé, ne faisant que décupler ses larmes.

Il lui avait alors saisi le visage avec brusquerie, éraflant au passage sa peau délicate. Il lui avait chuchoté qu'il allait regretter d'être venu au monde. Puis son regard froid et méprisant s'était glissé sur son visage. Il avait alors pu voir à quoi ressemblait son bourreau. Celui-ci avait semblé surpris sur le coup.

Il avait attrapé ses cheveux blond d'un poigne ferme pour mieux apercevoir son visage, le faisant grimacer de douleur. Avec sa manche, il avait sommairement essuyé la crasse qui le maculait, et son regard s'était attardé sur lui. Le jeune garçon ne parvenait pas à arrêter ses larmes, même s'il se sentait honteux ainsi exposer, il n'arrivait pas à contrôler la peur viscérale qui lui serrait le ventre.

Il s'était vu tiré par les cheveux, le forçant ainsi à se remettre debout et à marcher à la suite du capitaine. La douleur de son ventre et du reste de son corps ne lui permettait pas de faire plus de quelques pas avant de trébucher et de sentir encore la pression douloureuse exercée sur ses cheveux. Ses bras entouraient son propre corps dans l'espoir futile de se protéger et d'endiguer un peu de la douleur qui lui frappait l'estomac.

Il ne vit pas où il se faisait traîner et manqua de tomber dans l'inconscience à plusieurs reprises. Il ne retenait plus ses gémissements de douleur mais entendait plus distinctement les râles des violeurs et les cries de détresse des victimes. Il crut que le capitaine le rapprochait plus près de son équipage pour qu'il puissent mieux assister à la scène.

Mais lorsque tout à coup, les bruits devinrent sourds et que ses yeux ne furent plus aveuglé par la lumière de cette belle fin d'après midi, il comprit que l'homme l'avait emmené dans une cabine. Probablement la sienne.

Quand ses cheveux furent brutalement relâché, il s'effondra sur un tapis de mauvaise qualité. Probablement de la moquette. Ses genoux entrèrent durement en contact avec le sol et il fit en sorte de tomber sur le côté droit pour ne pas se blesser d'avantage, n'ayant pas la force de rester sur les genoux. Sa tête frappa mollement le sol et ses yeux étaient hagards. Sa respiration était difficile, et la peur qui lui serait l'estomac lui donna des nausées.

Tout tanguait autour de lui et le fait qu'ils soient sur un bateau n'arrangeait rien. L'homme était parti, à peine quelques secondes, avant de revenir et de le saisir par le bras pour le remettre debout. Le jeune garçon essayait d'être le plus docile possible pour ne pas énerver le pirate, mais sa tête lui tournait atrocement et la nausée ne le lâchait pas.

Quand le pirate le força à faire quelques pas, il se sentit partir et tenta de prévenir l'homme de son envie de vomir. Mais seuls quelques gazouillis incompréhensibles sortirent de sa bouche et après un pas de plus, tout le contenu de son estomac se déversa sur la moquette rouge criarde de la cabine. Le pirate resserra sa prise sur son bras de colère, ce qui le fit gémir, et il reçut une violente gifle au visage. C'est à ce moment qu'il tomba dans l'inconscience.

En se réveillant, il avait été désorienté, et l'horrible douleur qui lui traversait le corps à ce moment ne l'aidait pas à y voir plus claire. Il savait juste être sur une surface dure et rêche et il avait un goût âcre dans la bouche, qu'il identifia comme étant du sang. Il se redressa en sursaut en remarquant sa nudité, ce qui le fit retomber au sol en gémissant quand plusieurs de ses blessures se rappelèrent à lui.

Il entendit des pas lourds se rapprocher, et il ne vit de l'homme que ses bottes. Celui-ci rit devant la maigre tentative de l'enfant pour s'écarter de lui, et s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur. Il lui avait attrapé brusquement le visage et ses souvenirs s'étaient rappelés à l'enfant. Il l'avait forcé à ouvrir la bouche d'une main, et de l'autre, il lui avait mis quelques cachets au fond de la bouche. Par réflexe, le jeune garçon eut envie de toussé, mais le pirate avait déjà posé sa main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de recracher les cachets. Ayant envie de tousser, l'enfant mit plusieurs secondes à retrouver la capacité de déglutition, et encore quelques secondes pour avaler les cachets. Le pirate avait su se montrer patient et avait souri face à la docilité de son prisonnier. Il avait relâché son visage et s'était relevé pour s'éloigner de lui. L'enfant avait mis plusieurs minutes pour retrouver son souffle, terrifié qu'il avait été par les mouvements brusques de son bourreau, alors qu'il avait cru qu'il essayait de le tuer.

En relevant la tête, il avait pu voir que le capitaine était tranquillement assis sur une chaise non loin, et qu'il le fixait d'un regard indéchiffrable. Dans ses yeux à lui, il savait qu'il n'y avait que de la peur et de l'appréhension, car il ne ressentait rien d'autre à cet instant. Il n'osait pas ouvrir la bouche de peur de donner un quelconque signe au pirate et se contenta de baisser à nouveau la tête pour fixer son regard sur le sol.

 **« J'avoue que j'étais loin de m'attendre à ça** , dit le pirate. Au son de sa voix, le jeune garçon sursauta et tout son corps se tendit par la peur. **Quand j'ai vu ton corps sur le pont, j'ai été pris d'un doute. Et quand ton visage couvert de suie et de poussière m'a fait face j'ai réellement cru que mes hommes avait halluciné et qu'en vérité tu étais une fille.** À ces parole le corps de l'enfant se tendit d'avantage, de honte. **Maintenant, je vois que j'avais tord.** Son regard se posa sur son corps et l'enfant se recula un peu, tentant pitoyablement de se soustraire à son regard. **Mais je dois bien avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à tomber sur une telle beauté en pillant un simple navire marchand. »**

Devant le silence qui suivit sa déclaration, le jeune garçon osa relever timidement les yeux vers le pirate, qui sourit lorsque leur regard se croisèrent. D'un de ses sourires à faire trembler l'enfant nu qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Il tenta encore de se reculer, sans grand succès, quand il vit l'adulte se lever. Il sursauta en voyant des vêtements jetés juste devant son visage

 **« Mets ça »** , fut tout ce qu'il entendit de l'homme avant qu'il ne retourne s'asseoir sur sa chaise. Le garçon prit le t-shirt gris délavé dans ses mains tremblantes et s'assit difficilement. Il le passa par dessus sa tête et l'enfila. Il remarqua qu'il n'était pas à sa taille, il était trop petit et ne cachait donc pas grand chose de sa silhouette malingre. Il mit du temps à comprendre quel était l'autre vêtement qui ne ressemblait qu'à un enchevêtrement de tissus. En comprenant qu'il s'agissait d'un jupon rouge satiné, il releva un regard surpris vers l'homme comme espérant qu'il lui confirmerait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une mauvaise blague. Le regard du pirate était patient mais dur. Il comprit qu'il n'avait pas le choix, et préféra obéir que de risquer de se faire frapper encore.

Il était là, à genoux dans les vêtement de femme que lui avait ordonner de porter le pirate, le regard poser au sol, attendant un quelconque signe qui lui dirait ce qu'on attendait de lui. Il sentait le regard brûlant de l'homme posé sur lui et la peur qu'il ressentait à ce qui allait suivre lui serrait l'estomac. Par chance, sa tête ne lui tournait plus, et il ne sentait presque plus les bleus qu'il voyait parsemer sa peau en divers endroits. L'homme se releva de sa chaise, faisant tressaillir le jeune garçon, et s'approcha. Il le releva en un instant et le propulsa en arrière où ses hanches entrèrent en collision avec le rebord d'un bureau de haute facture. Les grandes mains de l'homme étaient passées sous son jupon, sa bouche se perdait dans son cou. L'enfant eut très peur, il savait ce qui allait se passer, et il tenta de repousser l'homme de toutes ses forces.

 **« Non. Non ! Pitié** , supplia-t-il en pleur. Il tenta de se soustraire à la prise du pirate, mais ses maigres forces ne lui permirent même pas de le faire bouger d'un millimètre. Ses larmes s'étaient remises à couler, si elles s'étaient déjà arrêtées, il n'en avait pas le souvenir. Quand la bouche du pirate quitta son cou il tenta encore. **Je vous en prie ! Pas ça...** Sa voix se cassa et son regard inondé de larmes croisa par hasard celui de l'homme et ils restèrent accrocher plusieurs secondes.

L'adulte avait les deux mains posées sur ses fesses dans une prise ferme et son corps pressé contre le sien. Les mains du jeune garçon accrochait difficilement la chemise en lin du plus âgé. Il tremblait de peur, il devait être pitoyable à cet instant. Si son père le voyait, il aurait encore matière à se moquer. Son père... le souvenir de son père se faisant tuer juste à quelques mètres de lui, lui remonta en mémoire. Mais il disparut bien vite quand la voix de l'adulte résonna à ses oreilles.

 **\- Si – et je dis bien si – j'acceptai de te laisser ta virginité...** Le pirate marqua une courte pause, alors que l'enfant était pendu à ses lèvres, désespéré de trouver une échappatoire. **Qu'aurais-je en échange ?** , demanda-t-il avec sérieux.

 **\- Je ferais tout !,** cria presque l'enfant. **Tout ce que vous voudrez. Mais pas ça, je vous en prie** , pleura-t-il.

Le pirate sembla un instant considérer les mots de l'enfant. Il pressa un peu plus les fesses qu'il avait entre les mains, faisant tressaillir le gamin, et finit par le lâcher et se décoller de lui.

 **\- Très bien** , approuva-t-il. **Dans ce cas ser** **re** **-moi une tasse de thé. »** , dit-il en montrant de la main un service à thé plutôt coûteux sur un plateau en argent.

La surprise puis l'incompréhension passèrent dans les yeux toujours humides du jeune garçon. Mais en voyant l'adulte se détourné de lui, il s'empressa de faire se qui lui était demandé, en ne quittant pas le pirate des yeux. Il essuya son visage soulagé à l'idée que peut-être il ne serait pas violé finalement, mais il ne relâcha pas sa garde pour autant, de peur d'une mauvaise blague de l'homme. Il avait appris qu'un pirate était fourbe, et prêt à tout pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Il avait du mal à croire que l'homme allait simplement lâcher l'affaire, aussi facilement que ça.

Il prit une tasse propre, et la posa sur un socle. Les ustensiles claquaient et tintaient l'un contre l'autre à cause de ses tremblements. Il n'arrivait pas à se détendre. Lorsqu'il versa le thé, il en renversa à côté et eut une exclamation de peur. Il attrapa des serviettes posées non loin pour éponger rapidement sa bêtise.

 **« Ce n'est rien,** dit le pirate sans se détourner des papiers qu'il consultait. **Tu apprendras. »** Ça ressemblait à une promesse. Et c'est comme ça que le prit le jeune garçon.

* * *

Il sortit de ses souvenirs au son de la porte qui s'ouvrit à la volée. Le capitaine entra et claqua la porte derrière lui, visiblement toujours en colère. Mais maintenant, elle ne semblait plus dirigée vers lui. Le jeune garçon se hissa sur ses bras pour regarder l'adulte s'agiter et faire les cent pas. Il ne prit pas le risque d'ouvrir la bouche ou de faire le moindre geste qui aurait pu rappeler au capitaine sa présence.

Il était encore terrifié de ce que le pirate allait lui faire. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà arrêté d'être terrorisé ou de trembler depuis l'abordage qui avait changé sa vie du tout au tout. Tout à coup, le pirate cessa de s'agiter, et se dirigea vers son bureau pour se saisir d'une des nombreuses feuilles qui y traînaient. Il la parcouru du regard à plusieurs reprise et sa voix s'éleva tout à coup dans la pièce.

 **«** **Nous amarrerons demain matin sur l'île de Basso** , commença-t-il sans relever son regard de la feuille qu'il avait toujours en main. **Nous n'y resterons que quelques heures. Trois, tout au plus. Ne sors pas de cette cabine. Tu le regretterais. »**

Le jeune garçon fixait sur le pirate, d'un regard vide, perdu. Il ne savait pas comment interpréter ces paroles. À peine quelques minutes plus tôt, il était sur le point de le blesser, et là, il l'avertissait de l'amarrage du navire. Comme pour le tester, il... oui, comme pour le tester. L'enfant se dit qu'il s'agissait sans doute de cela. Il ne bougerait pas.

Le capitaine se délesta des vêtements qu'il portait pour n'enfiler qu'un sous-vêtement pour seul pyjama. Puis, il s'approcha du lit, faisant tressaillir l'enfant qui s'y trouvait. Plus il reculait, et plus le pirate se rapprochait, jusqu'à ce que ses jambes entrent en contact avec le bois clair du lit. Le jeune garçon, serré en boule au niveau de la tête de lit tremblait de tout ses membres et semblait vouloir se fondre dans le mur.

Les draps, tachés de thé, volèrent alors que l'homme s'en saisissaient pour les envoyer à l'autre bout de la chambre. Le satin sembla en suspend alors qu'il atterrissait avec délicatesse sur la moquette immaculée. L'homme se saisit des baldaquins pour en recouvrir le lit et l'enfant, qui ne bougeait plus si ce n'était les tremblements qui agitaient son corps d'adolescent. Il se glissa dans son lit et tira à lui cette tentation qui l'obsédait depuis un temps déjà et à laquelle il avait de plus en plus de mal à résister. Il le tira par le pied pour l'étendre sous lui, sans rencontrer une grande difficulté et resta sans bouger quelques secondes au dessus de lui. Juste le temps de voir des larmes emplirent ces jolis yeux gris comme l'orage.

L'homme se retourna sur le dos avant de tirer le jeune garçon par le bras pour le faire passer au dessus de lui et le serra contre lui. Dans sa main gauche, il garda enfermé le délicat poignet et de sa main droite il attrapa ses fesses à travers le tissu. Et comme tout les soirs, l'enfant se blottit tout contre lui, sans lutter pour se dégager, sans ouvrir sa magnifique bouche pour protester. Parfaitement docile, comme toujours. Il se contenta simplement de cacher les larmes silencieuses qui maculaient ses joues comme il ne pouvait les empêcher de couler. La patience du pirate atteignait son comble mais il acceptait d'attendre encore un peu, pour que l'enfant se fasse à l'idée. Juste un peu.

La peur constante qui étreignait l'enfant ne semblait pas se relâcher avec le temps. Ce jupon de satin rouge qu'il tenait d'une pute grecque et ce haut gris déchiré, qui avait appartenu à un jeune matelot qui l'avait trahi, n'étaient là que pour lui rappeler qu'il ne pouvait pas faire confiance. Cette nuit encore il ne trouverait pas le sommeil. L'enfant non plus, mais il continuerait à faire semblant de ne pas s'en apercevoir. Comme toutes les nuits qu'ils avaient passées avant, sans savoir que le jeune garçon avait remarqué qu'il ne dormait pas, sans savoir que c'était justement ses insomnies qui empêchaient son prisonnier de fermer l'œil.


End file.
